Cuando era joven cap4
by hiperalma
Summary: Hannah invita a Chris a un restaurante donde encuentran problemas, Blaineley tiene una amiga que la ayude en su venganza


Perdón a todos los q "creo" q leen este fic, me disculpo por mi mala ortografía en los pasados fics, tratare de mejorar.

**Cap 4 El plan**

- mi nombre no es necesario pero si lo quieres tanto bien, mi nombre es Heather-

-¿no eres esa niña de ocho años que casi la expulsan por hacer una travesura?-

-haha si, pero tu lo has dicho CASI me expulsan, lo cual nunca va a suceder ya que soy intocable- dijo Heather con mucha autoridad

-bien pero con todo a eso ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?-

-porque me parece perfecto que alguien quiera hacer venganza y claro que te ayudaría, bien tengo varios planes que podremos utilizar, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa niña?-

-se llama Hannah, es algo alta, linda, ojos verdes, pelo pelirrojo y utiliza unas zapatillas negras-

-oh si claro!, es una niña que solo pasa un niño muy apuesto y…-

-si, si esa es, ahora empecemos con ese plan-dijo Blaineley ansiosa

_**En otro lugar **_

Josh y Chris Iván caminado al salón con unos cuadernos

-gracias viejo por ayudarme en traer estos libros para Hannah- dijo Chris

-claro, además se que la quieres- dijo con cara picaresca Josh

-Ey!, quien dice que la quiero…solo me parece linda-

-haha lo vez-

-porque eres tan chismoso- dijo en gracia Chris

Los dos amigos siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con Hannah

-hola chicos- dijo muy alegre la niña

-hola Hannah, así aquí están los cuadernos que querías- dijo Chris algo sonrojado

-gracias, bueno ¿Qué harán mas tarde? Si quieren podemos ir a comer- dijo Hannah mientra ponía los libros en su mochila

-no gracias tengo que ir con Blaineley a…oh! Si es cierto tengo que decirle algo a blaineley!- dijo Josh mientras se corriendo a toda prisa

-bueno ami me gustaria ir con tigo al comer algo- dijo Chris

-de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Hannah mientras se iba

Eran como las 12 y ya terminaban las clases todos los alumnos salían a divagarse como una manada en casería

-bien bien Chris estas listo para irnos-dijo Hannah

-am si ya estamos listos, y dime ¿A dónde comeremos?-

-ah pues comeremos en mi restaurante favorito, se llama TDI-

-¿TDI?-dijo Chris con voz de admiración

-si TDI, ósea Torre Don Ignacio, es comida rapida pero es deliciosa-

-hm..TDI, suena como una derivación para un programa ¿no lo crees?-

-am si supongo-dijo Hannah mientras caminaban directo al restaurante

_**No muy lejos de ahí**_

-muy bien Blaineley la doña perfecta va a comer con Chris al restaurante TDI-dijo Heather

-bien contrataste al bravucón para darle una paliza a la niñita-dijo Blaineley con voz malvada

-claro am ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-se llama Hatchet, no recuerdo su nombre pero se que ese es su nombre profecional-

-¿y ya va en camino?-dijo Heahter

-si ya va para aya, cruza los dedos para que todo salga bien-

_**En TDI**_

Chris y Hannah estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo sus hamburguesas mientras alguien los espiaba

-mmm delicioso-dijo Chris mientras saboreaba su hamburguesa con mucha mostaza

-jaja al parecer te gusta mucho la mostaza-

-am...disculpa por ser tan glotón-dijo Chris sonrojado

-no importa sabes te ves adorable con esos cachetitos llenos de mostaza-dijo Hannah con voz dulce que hacia a Chris sonrojarse

Atrás una persona le lanzo una piedra grande a la cabeza de Hannah, Chris se asusto fue a haber si Hannah estaba golpeada o inconciente, al parecer estaba inconciente por el golpe que le dio directo en la parte del nervio del cuello

-¡Ey! Que te pasa!-dijo Chris con voz molesta

Justo en eso a Chris le lanzan otra piedra, con suerte la esquiva ya va directo donde esta el espía: Chris se da cuenta que es Hatchet un chico mayor que va casi a la universidad el le calcula como sus veinte y tantos pero Chris no le tenia miedo a su edad y tamaño y si podría lastimar a Hannah, bueno ella estaba inconciente

-así! Con que así estamos, si quieres vértelas con migo será mejor que sea en oro lado!-dijo Chris con voz de duda

-esta bien enano infeliz, nos veremos en la escuela a las 7pm, y trae una ambulancia-dijo Hatchet, cuando caminaba le dio una patada en la cabeza a Hannah. Chris lo vio hacia los ojos con cara de furia y enojo

-Chris-dijo Hannah mientras estaba tirada en el suelo

-Hannah!, ¡¿Qué pasa?-dijo Chris con cara de admiración

-me puedes llevar a mi casa-dijo Hannah con voz mas devilitada

Chris la agarro y la llevo cargada hasta su casa

**Dejen comentarios y esperen al proximo**


End file.
